In recent years, the expanded size of farm operations and limited amount of time to plant fields has resulted in increased use of bulk-fill planters which direct centrally-filled hopper or hopper supplies seed to a plurality of planter row units via an entrainer configured to form an air-seed mixture for transmission to the row units. However, existing solutions for changing configurations of such bulk-fill planters are ineffective. In particular, existing solutions for planting only a subset of rows from an entrainer are time-consuming and ineffective.
Thus there is a need in the art for seed entraining systems, methods, and apparatus having improved configuration selection.